Hot melt adhesive can be difficult to automatically apply in a repeatable, uniform manner, particularly in an assembly line environment in which up to hundreds of parts per minute are being processed. Reasons for this difficulty include the viscous and highly adhesive nature of the adhesive. These qualities can cause inexact application of the adhesive and such defects as voids, air pockets, bridging, stringing and deposition in unwanted locations. These defects can lead to less than ideal or even rejectable parts. Further, since the adhesive is extremely sticky, excess adhesive and stringing of adhesive can result in the adhesive collecting on portions of the processing equipment that are meant to be adhesive-free. This can cause other production problems. Often times, production problems with the application of adhesive aren't discovered until many imperfect or rejectable parts have been processed, leading to relatively high scrap rates.